The Life We Should Have Had
by Lyssa03
Summary: Buffy, her parents Giles, and Joyce Summers, and her siblings Lindsay, Willow, and Dawn, move to Sunnydale, where they meet the Tepes's. Darla, Vlad, and their children, Angel, Doyle, Spike, Faith, and Connor. AU/ Supernatural. First Fic. B/A
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do NOT own anything, even Angel, no matter how much I would like to. All credit for their characters goes to **_**Joss Whedon**_**, who I personally consider a God!**

**This is my FIRST ever written story. I started it probably about 7 years ago. I started writing it while in class, listening to boring lectures, or watching some stupid movie, and decided to write this. I only recently put it on the computer, and tried fixing it up as much as possible, while still going with my original idea. It isn't perfect, but I hope you all love it. Please review, I will take any advice given. **** Thanks. **_**~*~Lyssa03~*~**_

Chapter 1

January 18th, 1996

Buffy closed the door behind her to 1630 Revello Drive and started walking towards The Bronze. She could hear footsteps approaching from behind her and she turned around to look. Not seeing anyone she kept walking. The footsteps got louder and as she turned a corner she started running. She jumped up to a pole and stood on her hands until her stalker was underneath her. He was handsome.

* * *

The cute blonde Angel had been following turned a corner, he followed and she was gone, he walked further in, but it was a dead end. Something hit him in the back and he rolled forward and landed on his back. He tried to stand but was forced back down by a foot on his chest.

Angel looked at the girl. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

She kept her foot on his chest, obviously not trusting him. "Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?"

Angel smiled at the girl. "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I don't bite." The girl took her foot off of him and let him stand. "The truth is... I thought you'd be taller, or bigger. Muscles and all that. Oh. You're pretty spry though." He put his hand on the back of his head, feeling the now tender area.

She just stared at him, fists ready for a fight. "What do you want?"

Angel smiled again. "The same thing you do."

She put her fists down and relaxed. "Ok. What do I want?" He leaned in close to her.

* * *

Angel gave Buffy a large cross necklace.

There's a bright flash of light.

* * *

Buffy walked into a mausoleum, the door creaking as she opened it, and then closed it. She headed down the 3 steps towards another door. She was startled by the squeaking of nearby rats. She got to the door but there is a locked chain holding it shut. The tall, dark, and handsome guy from the night before was behind her. She turned around.

* * *

"Sorry you had to wait." Buffy said. "Ok, look, if you're going to be popping up with this cryptic wise-man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

He smiled at her. "Angel"

Buffy smiled at him. "It's a pretty name."

* * *

Angel watched as she walked to the door. "Good luck, Buffy."

* * *

8:34 A.M.

"Oww!" Buffy screamed, "What the hell was that for? I wanted to finish my dream." She smiled, calming down a bit. "That guy was so gorgeous."

Willow smiled at her older sister. "Really? What's his name? Do I know him? How old is he?"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, Angel, no, and I don't know. I've never seen him before"

Willow sat on the end of Buffy's bed. "What happened in it?"

* * *

"Liam," Faith said to her older brother, "Wake up. We gotta finish packing."

Angel woke up, and yawned. "I told you not to call me that anymore."

Faith smiled at him. "Whatever. Oh, who's Buffy? You were dreaming about her. She must be pretty special for you to dream about her, you haven't dreamed about a girl since…uh… Forever." She laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell everyone that you're normal."

Angel gave her a scary look. "Good, I don't want to have to kill you."

"Ha! You couldn't kill me!" Faith stuck her tongue out at him.

"You aren't The Slayer yet, and even if you were, I'm the second strongest vampire you know." Angel stated. "The strongest being dad of course. I can manipulate people too, what makes him so famous? I'm cooler than Dracula."

Faith laughed at him, "Because you're weird."

Angel pushed her, "Get out, I need to get dressed."

* * *

12:05 P.M.

Buffy and Willow walked into their new house for the first time with their mom.

Joyce turned around and looked at her children. "So, girls, how do you like the new house?"

Buffy looked stunned, "I don't know what Will thinks, but I love it." Willow looked at her weird. The entire week she had been complaining about not wanting to move, and Willow couldn't figure out what made her change her mind.

Joyce smiled at Buffy, "Good, you're the only one who protested moving here." She started walking towards the stairs and turned around, "I'm going to start unpacking my stuff. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Your things are all labeled in your rooms, so that you know where you're room is."

Buffy waited until their mother was upstairs and in her room before turning towards Willow. "Will, this is the house from my dream."

Willow looked at Buffy like she was crazy. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just getting your hopes up and thinking this is the same house."'

Buffy looked shocked at her sister's comment. "Could you stop psycho-analyzing me for one second? I am 110% sure this is it.

"Well technically you can't be 110% sure. When you think about it, you can't even be 100% sure, unless it is about math or chemistry. Or you can be 110% sure compared to how sure you were before. But…"

Buffy let Willow ramble and started walking to Dawn's room to help her unpack. Willow took a minute to realize Buffy was walking away and followed her to the stairs to help too. By the time they finished unpacking Dawn's room and rearranging where everything was going, it was already getting late, and they just wanted to relax.

"It's good that I'm The Slayer, I don't think we would have finished her whole bedroom so quick if I weren't. Yay for stamina" Buffy said to Willow as they parted at the living room to go to bed. "Night Will."

"Goodnight Buffy. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright. Ages, Birthday's, and Families are now up in a picture image on my MySpace. Link is posted on my profile. So that should help with any confusion. As said in those images, I am not guaranteeing that all the characters who I have listed will be used. I looked on IMDB and found every character in **_**BTVS**_** and**_** Angel**_** and made a list, took out the ones I DEFINITELY wouldn't use, and made these lists of the ones I would have a chance of using.**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything, except for the DVD's and books I own. :P The rights are all his though. **

**Enjoy!**

**~*~Lyssa003~*~**

Chapter 2

January 19th, 1996

9:46 A.M.

Buffy was woken up after seeing only a minute of her dream. Angel was shirtless in her new kitchen, and she was bandaging up a wound across his ribs.

Willow was pulling the covers off of Buffy's bed. "Hi, Buffy."

Buffy pulled the blankets back over herself. "Ugh, Will! I was dreaming about him again. This time he was half naked in our kitchen!"

Willow's mouth was opened in a little "O", "Half naked? Which half?"

Dawn sneaks into the room behind Willow. "Who's half naked?"

Buffy and Willow looked at their little sister together, "No one!" Buffy hated when Dawn barged into her room without knocking. "Dawney, you're too young to hear this, ok? Do you think you could come back in, say… Never?"

Dawn started crying and ran to her bedroom, "I hate you!"

Willow went after her. "Dawney."

Buffy hated how much Dawn always had everyone's attention. "Just leave her, she'll get over it. So where were we?" They both smiled, as Willow sat down on Buffy's bed.

* * *

Doyle, Spike, Connor, Faith, and their parents finished packing their things. Everything that wasn't needed immediately was packed into a moving truck. Their mattresses and a few outfits were left in their rooms. Angel's things were still unpacked.

"Stop dreaming about her!" Faith yelled at a sleeping Angel.

Angel woke up looking confused. "What?"

Faith smiled at him innocently, "Mornin' Sunshine."

Angel glared at her, "Why do you keep waking me up? Wait, did you just call me 'Sunshine'?"

Faith started laughing, "Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with it, Sunshine?"

Angel got out of bed and walked over to her. "I'll kill you if you call me 'Sunshine' again."

"No you won't, because I'm your ticket to getting to know Buffy."

Angel laughed, "How? You don't even know if she's real."

"Yes I do." She corrected him.

"How?" Angel looked at her in disbelief. "Did you track her down or something?"

Faith looked surprised at his question. "No! The slayer from Sunnydale is a blonde named Buffy. Mom told me that in two weeks we will be 'living' at her house until ours is finished being built."

"Yeah, I um.. I heard something about that, they never said her name is Buffy though."

"Mom, Dad, and her parents talked about who is sleeping where." Faith said, "Would you like to know who is sleeping in her room?" Angel smiled at his little sister, knowing what she was about to say. "Me!

"What?" Angel looked surprised, realizing that what he had thought was wrong. "No… Screw it, she is probably nothing like in the dreams if it is actually her."

"Well," Faith started, "I hope she is like in your dream. You need to get laid, and bad. You're just so… Boring! Hahaha." Angel glared at her. He knew he wasn't the most entertaining big brother, but his lack of a girlfriend had nothing to do with it, he was just far too busy to play games with her like they used to.

Angel laughed, knowing his sister was mostly joking. "Yeah... Do you think I can trust her though? There are so many things about us that can't get out."

"Only time will tell." Faith picked up a folded box and unfolded it, taping the bottom. "Come on, let's pack up your room so we can convince Mom, and Dad to leave early." Angel smiled at her again. Faith was his best friend, and he loved her very much. He would threaten to harm her every time she called him something weird, or that he just didn't like. Like his birth name, Liam, or like that morning, when she called him Sunshine, but she was in truth, the only person he really trusted, and the only person he had ever loved with all of his heart.

* * *

11:14 A.M.

Giles walked into his oldest daughter's room to find her, and her younger sister unpacking. They looked up at him. "Buffy, Willow. I have an old friend coming over in a week or two, maybe sooner. Her family is moving here and they will be staying here until they finish building their house. Alright?" Giles finished.

"Alright." Buffy said before something clicked in her brain. "Wait, are they going to be staying in our rooms? With us?"

"Yes," Giles said authoritatively, "And we have already decided where everyone will be sleeping."

"'We'?" Buffy sounded upset. "Who is 'We'?"

"Myself, your mother, my friend, Darla, and her husband, Vlad." Giles responded. Buffy glared at her father for what seemed like eternity.

"Well who is staying where?" Willow said, finally breaking the awkward tension between father and daughter.

"Well," Giles said while cleaning his glasses, "Since they have four boys, and only one girl, we have decided to abolish the 'No boys allowed in your rooms' rule. There are just way too many boys under one roof to keep that rule in effect."

"Who's sleeping where?" The girls asked in unison.

"Since Connor is only eleven, he will be staying with Dawn, Spike will be with Lindsay, Doyle will be with Willow," Giles started but was interrupted by Buffy.

"Woah, wait one second, I get two people staying in my room," Buffy asked, "And one is a guy?"

"Buffy, you have to understand, your room is the biggest. Faith, a potential slayer will be staying in here, with their eldest son, Liam." Giles responded, "Oh, and one more thing, the boy, Liam, he only likes to be called Angel."

Buffy, slightly gaping, shut her mouth and smiled. "It's a pretty name."

* * *

Doyle walked up to Darla. "Mom, I was just looking at the Sunnydale High School website, and it says the due date for late registration for second semester has changed. Tonight is the deadline. And to top off the great news, the landlord just called. We need to be out by morning so he can fumigate before the new tenants move in.

Darla looked furious. "Damnit, how much is packed?"

"Everything." Doyle responded, "Me and Angel just finished helping pack Connor's room, and Faith has been packed since she found out we were moving. I believe her and Spike just finished his room as well."

"Alright," Darla started, "Um, tell your father that we need to leave in the next hour or so, please. I just need to call and make sure it is alright with Giles and his wife that we stay a bit earlier than expected. If not we will have to find a hotel."

Joyce hung up the phone. "Giles, Darla just called. They have to come a lot earlier than they expected. They should be here in about 4, maybe 5 hours. I told them it's alright to come over. We can't let them sleep in a hotel, with that many children it would cost a fortune on rooms."

Buffy looked at her mother wide-eyed. "4 hours? That's too soon! I haven't finished unpacking yet. My room is a mess!"

Willow touched her sister's arm. "Don't worry Buffy, I'll go see if Dawn is willing to help out, and we will be up in a few. No one will even realize that we just moved in here."

Buffy hugged Willow. "Thanks, Will."

* * *

3:10 P.M.

Vlad drove the moving van to Sunnydale while Darla drove their car with Connor and Doyle, Spike drove his own car, and Angel drove his car, with Faith. Each vehicle filled with boxes.

Faith looked over at Angel. "Hey, do you remember earlier when I told you that I am the one staying in Buffy's room?"

Angel nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes. Did you lie? Am I the one sleeping in her room?"

Faith turned to look out her window. "I didn't lie."

Angel glanced at Faith but couldn't see her face. "Alright, why are you bringing this up again?"

Faith smiled, "Well, her room is the biggest in the house, aside from her parents. So, we are both going to be staying with her."

Angel smiled, and shook his head, knowing that she was keeping something from him. "Cool."

* * *

6:19 P.M.

Buffy noticed her father look at his pocket watch for the umpteenth time. "They should have been here by now. I hope they haven't gotten lost." He said.

Lindsay shook his head; his father was always getting worried." They probably just stopped off at Denny's for a bite to eat."

Buffy laughed. "Or maybe they took the wrong exist and are half way to Washington." Buffy stopped joking, looked at Willow and whispered, "What if they got lost? Or got into an accident or something?"

Willow glared at her sister, "Did it ever bother you that if it weren't for you knowing that they have a son named Angel, you wouldn't care if that happened?"

Buffy looked hurt, "A little bit." Willow shook her head and the doorbell rang. "Oh God, they're here." Buffy took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My religion is now officially Whedonism, for he owns all that is good and vampy in this world.**

**A/N: I am going to attempt updating once a week. Maybe more often. I have a lot written but going through it all and making sure it makes sense, and editing will take some time. And trying to figure out where this story is going as well. Chapter 2, 3, and 4 are all one chapter. My chapters on my computer are actually by the day. So unless the day changes, it's technically just chapter 2 part 1, but I'm just going to continue writing chapter 3, 4, etc. Also, I have no beta, so if there are mistakes, sorry. If not, yay me!  
**

Chapter 3

Angel and his family were walking up the walkway to the Summers' house. Angel whispered to Faith, "What if she hates me?"

Faith looked at him like he was crazy, out of all the guys she knew, he was the only one that it was physically impossible to hate. "She won't hate you."

"All right, everyone," Darla said quietly as they walked to the front door, "Just remember, they don't know who your father is, only his name, so no one mention anything." Darla rang the doorbell.

The door to 1630 Revello Drive opened and a tall redhead answered the door. She smiled a sweet smile as she looked at them all, and stepped aside to let them all in. "Hey, I'm Willow. Why don't you all come in and I'll get Buffy to help with your things." Willow looked behind her and saw Lindsay watching T.V. "Or not, I swear she was here a second ago. Um, I will help with your stuff, and we can leave it in the living room for now, and deal with it later."

Darla smiled politely. "Thank you." They brought their things into the living room. Vlad's car was parked in the driveway with Joyce's Jeep. Spike and Angel's cars were parked on the street, while the moving truck was in the new house's unfinished driveway.

Willow looked at her little sister, "Dawney, have you seen Buffy? She was…"

"Is that Bubble Gum ice cream?" Connor said, peeking out from behind Angel's large frame.

Dawn smiled at the cute, dark haired boy. "Yeah, it's my favorite."

Connor smiled at her. "Mine too."

Dawn smiled back, "Do you want some?" Connor just smiled and walked over to her, following her to the kitchen for another spoon.'

"Dawn!" Willow called from the living room.

"Oh, right. She ran upstairs just before you opened the door." Dawn said before going to her room with Connor.

"All right. I will be right back." Willow started. "You can relax here, um the kitchen is over there, and there is a bathroom on each floor."

Everyone sat down in the living room except for Darla and Angel. Angel sat down on the porch, and was soon joined by Faith. Darla went through the living room to the kitchen in search of Giles. When she saw him she smiled. Joyce was a bit jealous of the woman's beauty.

Giles smiled back. "Darla, what took so long?"

"Oh, we stopped by the schools to register, instead of going back out later. We also dropped the moving truck off at the house." Darla responded.

"Well you all must be very hungry," Joyce finally spoke to the beautiful blonde woman standing in her kitchen. "We made enough food for everyone; however, some of us will have to sit at this kitchen island. There isn't enough room at the dining room table. So 5 of us will have to sit here."

"Well" Darla started, "Vlad is actually going back to the house to check up on the construction. He told me he will get something to bite on the way back." She said, smiling. "So, I guess it will be 4. Angel isn't very… Social, he practically only talks to Faith, so maybe sticking them in here, would be a good idea."

Giles thought about it for a minute. "Considering that they will both be sleeping in Buffy's room, and Willow and Buffy are inseparable, they should be in here as well."

* * *

Willow found Buffy in her room making sure everything was where it should be. "Buffy, what are you doing up here?"

Buffy shrugged, "Hiding? What if it's him?"

Willow tugged at Buffy's arm. "You will never know until you go downstairs and see him."

Giles yelled from the bottom of the steps. "Girls? Dinner is ready."

"See, The Powers That Be want you to meet him." Willow smiled.

They walked downstairs and were met by Giles at the bottom. "Due to the large amount of people staying here, you two will have to eat at the center island in the kitchen. Is that alright?"

Buffy looked at Willow and smiled. "Yeah." Giles walked into the dining room. "Yay, now I don't have to face him. We'll just walk around to the kitchen from the living room."

Willow pushed her sister jokingly. "You have to see him at some point; he's staying in your bedroom."

Buffy gave in, "Aurgh" They walked into the kitchen. Two other people sat at the island, one was a girl, Faith, and the other was one of their older boys.

"Hi." Willow said enthusiastically. They both turned at the same time. "I'm Willow.

"Hey. I'm Faith, though you probably figured that out, me being the only girl and all." Faith turned to Buffy. "You must be Buffy, I'm glad I get to finally meet you. I'm Faith, and this is Angel."

Buffy's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the guy who had been starring in her dreams for the past few nights. "Yeah, hi, um, I'm sorry about taking off before. I just wanted to make sure that my room wasn't a big mess after unpacking." She lied to them, trying to keep from starring at Angel.

Willow and Buffy went to sit down, Willow sat across from Fait, both sitting at the ends of the island, making Buffy have to sit next to Angel, on the bar side of the island. They all sat on bar stools. Buffy looked at Willow as she sat, and mouthed "I hate you" to her. _At least I don't have to face him_, Buffy thought.

Faith looked at Buffy, "So, Buffy, Your dad was talking to my mom about the courses you're taking and turned out Angel and I will be taking many of them as well. I also have a few in common with Willow. It looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"Cool, it's good to know someone here." Buffy replied.

Willow looked over at Angel. "Why so quiet? You haven't said anything since you got here."

Faith laughed. "He's, well, not shy, but not very social. You have to get to know him well before he'll have anything like a conversation with you." Angel looked over at Willow and saw Buffy beside him; his heart immediately started beating faster. "So, B, is your bed big enough for the two of us? I'm not a fan of cots."

"Oh, yeah, it's big enough. I have a queen, it could hold like, 10 people." She looked at Faith, "I'll show you two my room after dinner." Buffy glanced at Angel and saw the exact same cross he gave her in her dream, hanging around his neck. "Nice cross."

Angel gave her a small smile.

Faith looked at Buffy. "Yeah, he bought it yesterday. It's pure silver. He saw it through a window and just had to have it. He isn't even religious, I mean, yeah we believe in God, but we aren't baptized or anything." She laughed.

They were all eating homemade Irish stew, except for Willow who was a vegetarian, Joyce made her vegetable stew. They all finished and followed Buffy upstairs, and Willow went to look for Doyle, to show him her room. Buffy's room was across from the bathroom; Dawn's room was beside the master bedroom. Willow and Lindsay shared the basement until Lindsay started college in the fall. Then they would renovate the bedroom to have one room in it. Their rooms were being separated by a curtain hanging from the ceiling until then. Buffy showed them to her room, told them to go inside and went to brush her teeth. When she came back she saw Faith laying on the bed, and Angel looking out the window.

Buffy walked over to Angel, deciding to stop being shy towards him. "I bet you'd be more comfortable if you sit down." Angel smiled a little. "Come on, sit on my bed. It's extremely comfy." She smiled at him, trying to get him to relax enough to talk to her. "It's new, and everything." He smiled a little bigger this time, which made her smile more too. Angel walked over to the bed and sat down next to Faith's feet. He realized that she isn't going to hate him, and decided to talk to her.

"Hi." Angel finally said.

Buffy started giggling. "Oh my God, he speaks! For a minute there, I thought I might have to get Will to teach him sign language" Angel laughed, and she thought it was the sweetest laugh in the entire world.

"I, um… I know sign language already." Angel replied, laughing slightly. "So, is this cot I'm going to be sleeping on comfortable at all?"

"It's an air-mattress, and if it isn't, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on it. You're a guest, you should be comfortable." Buffy responded.

"No," Angel said, "I couldn't let you do that. It's your bed, and you should be the one sleeping on it."

"Hey," Faith said, "Buffy's the one who said it could hold like 10 people. Why don't we all sleep on it and make a Buffy sandwich?" She joked.

Angel decided to join in on the joke, hoping that he could be friends with Buffy. "You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He smiled at her.

Buffy laughed hesitantly. "You guys are joking, right?"

Angel and Faith laughed. "Maybe." Angel smiled. Buffy walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" She moved away from him. "We could play cards, or something."

Angel smiled a crooked smile at her, "Or something." She smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow walked into the dining room and was introduced to Doyle, she walked up to him and asked him to follow her to where he will be sleeping. Doyle started talking to her in an Irish accent. "You realize that I'm not going to want to sleep tonight, right? I mean, new town, new people, I'm psyched."

Willow didn't answer him. "Why is it that you have an Irish accent?"

"Well, Angel and I both have Irish accents," Doyle started. "Angel hides his though. I guess he just wants to blend in, and having an accent isn't the way to be invisible. I'll try to make this bit not so long. Faith and I have a different father than everyone else. My mother was born in Galway, Ireland. She moved to America when she was a kid with her mum. Every year she goes back to Galway to see her father, and while there, met Vlad. They fell in love, got married, and had Angel. Vlad, travelling around all the time, followed my mom to America where they had another wedding ceremony for my grandmother to attend." Willow nodded her head, showing she was paying attention. "They moved in together and after a while decided to move to England. Things got a bit tough for them and they ended up splitting up. My mum moved back to Galway and took Angel with her. She met a guy who treated her great and didn't care that she had a baby. She stayed with him for a couple of years, had me then Faith, and he treated her great. He wasn't what he seemed to be, and my mum had to get away from him, she took us, and he found us, he took me back to Ireland with him, but wasn't able to get Faith, she was at a daycare. My mum was afraid he would come back again for Faith and sent her to live with our Aunt Maggie in L. A. Where Faith lived until she was 5. Mum took him to court and got temporary full custody. While court was going on, Faith stayed with Aunt Maggie, and Angel and I were sent to live with our grandfather. Mum didn't want us around while she had to go see her lawyer every other day, and we loved our grandfather very much. After my dad didn't show up for court, my mother was granted full custody of us, and that is when Vlad adopted us, making us legally his children. When everything had settled down, they had Spike, they came back for us, and moved to L.A. where they had Connor. Spike spent a lot of time with Ethan, and with our dad, he really likes British people, and he doesn't technically have an accent, but he can fake it real good. He talks like he has one all the time." Willow nodded again, and Doyle laughed. "Wow, I bet you weren't expecting that long story. It could have been longer though. When Angel started Middle School, he wanted to go live with Grandad. When I started Middle School, I moved with him. We came back for Holidays, and summer was spent with all of us in Galway. I came back with them after summer break was over, and Angel stayed. He came back 6 months ago after our grandfather died." Doyle paused, and Willow could see the pain on his face. He must really miss him. "Angel became best friends with Faith right away. I guess he felt like he needed to protect her. And now we're here. 2 of us having Irish accents, and 3 American accents, 2 if you count Spike as British."

"Wow." Was all that Willow could say. "I definitely wasn't expecting it to be that long, but it's fine. I'm really surprised you would tell me all of that. I know it isn't my business, but, why did Darla and Vlad split up?"

"Well, you would be really confused if I didn't tell you. Their break up was really personal. Oh and that's when our parents met. When Darla and Vlad were in England they ran into my Uncle Ethan. He is Maggie's husband. He was there visiting an old friend, your dad."

"Oh. I think I met him once or twice. I didn't really like him. Want to play Life?"

"Well I heard they used to be best friends. And sure. I love Life." Doyle replied.

HELLO

Lindsay and Spike walked into the room they were sharing together. "Well this is my room. I'll get something for you to sleep on later. I mostly just want to go check out this town. You up for it?"

"Hell yeah." Spike said. They walked downstairs and Spike grabbed his black leather duster. Lindsay decided to go without a jacket. He was thinking about getting a tattoo, and didn't want to carry the jacket around afterwards. Spike decided that he wanted one too, a skull with vampire teeth on his left shoulder. They walk past Joyce, Connor, and Dawn in the kitchen as they headed out the back door.

"Bye Linds." Came a small female voice from the kitchen island.

"Bye Dawney." Lindsay replied.

Joyce looked at her youngest child. "Dawn, don't you think you two have had enough ice cream?"

"Well…" Connor started before being interrupted.

"No, we haven't." Dawn cut in. "Half of it was bubble gum, so we have to eat extra ice cream to make up for it."

"Very funny." Joyce said as she took the ice cream and stuck it in the freezer. Dawn and Connor didn't say anything and just stormed off to Dawn's room. Joyce walked into the living room, shaking her head, to see Darla and Giles talking about the new houses they both bought. She went over to the stairs to yell down to Willow in the basement. "Honey, keep an eye on Dawn and Connor, please. We're going to look around town for a bit." Willow agreed to keep an eye on them, and Joyce continued. "Lindsay and Spike left and I'm not sure when they will be home."

"Alright, Mom." Willow called back.

HELLO

Angel was looking out the window while Faith and Buffy changed into some fighting friendly clothing. "Our parents are leaving."

"Great," Buffy started, "Now we won't have to sneak out the window. You can turn around."

Faith glanced out the window. "Where do you think they're going, a club?"

Buffy laughed at Faith, "You're joking, right? Have you seen my dad? He's Mr. Anti-party-tweed's-so-great-guy. I don't think he's even been to one when he was younger."

"He does look kind of… Stuffy." Angel said.

"Yeah, I have no idea why. After living here for so long, you'd think he would have changed his style at some point. Maybe it's a British thing." Buffy replied.

Angel smiled at her in disbelief. "I'm sure he's worn something other than tweed."

"Not on the likely. Ugh, I wish I had never moved here." Buffy stated, while Angel thought, _great. I knew she wouldn't like me._

Faith looked over at Buffy, turning away from the window, making sure the parents were gone. "Angel didn't wanna move either. He's the only one that wanted to stay."

"Really? Same here. Everyone else was like 'This will be great, new town, new people, new school that will accept Buffy.' I hate it. This place is so small and I doubt that no one will realize who I really am."

"I know how you feel," Angel started before realizing what Buffy just said. "What do you mean, a school that would accept you?"

"Well, I kind of burnt down the gymnasium. It wasn't my fault though. It was full of vampires! And what do you have to hide? What are you, like… Gay or something? That's nothing bad, nothing that could completely ruin your social life, since technically you don't like people."

"Oh my God!" Faith laughed. "That was you? Hemery High? I had a friend that goes there. Do you know Kimberly? What a Twit."

"I am not gay." Angel snapped.

"Yeah, we used to hang out. She's a complete ditz though. But she was really nice. Until she had sex with my ex-boyfriend, before he became an ex." Buffy answered.

"Ok I really don't need to be here for this." Angel stated. "And again, very not gay."

"Sorry, Angel." Buffy loved saying his name. It just rolled off the tongue. Angel sat back down onto the bed.

Angel couldn't help but notice how sexy Buffy looked in her slaying clothes. Burgundy leather pants, black crocheted top, and black knee high boots. She was stunning. "Are you sure you want to go out alone? You don't know this town and might get lost, or killed or, worse!" Angel joked, hoping she would ask him to tag along.

"I'm not going alone, Faith's coming with me. I'm showing her the ropes, yet hoping she never uses them."

"Why is that, and you're taking my baby sister with you to go slay things?" Angel snapped.

"If she ever uses them, it means she's a slayer, and if she becomes slayer, that means I would be dead. I personally don't feel like dying right now." Buffy smiled sadly. She put her arm around Faith, "We'll be fine. I'll take care of her." She winked at Angel and gave out a little giggle.

Faith laughed and moved away from Buffy's arm, kissing her big brother and best friend on the cheek. "We'll be fine." Angel smiled and walked over to his bag, grabbed a book, and sat in Buffy's chair to read it. Angel looked up to see them leaving, and Buffy stopped and turned towards him. She struck a model pose.

"Slaywear. The comfortable yet affordable clothing for Slayers. We'll be back soon. Don't wait up." Buffy said, walking out the door.

"Promise you won't get hurt?" Angel asked the girl who quickly became special to him.

"I promise I'll try. As for her, I'll look after her." They smiled at each other, and the girls left through the front door.

HELLO

Willow made sure that Dawn and Connor were tucked into bed no later than 9, and went back to her room to hang out with Doyle, they played some more games and fell asleep watching TV around 10:30.

Angel heard the front door close just as he finished chapter 11 in his novel. He walked downstairs to keep the parents away from Buffy's room. Darla started walking upstairs. "What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I have something for everyone for being so kind as to allow strangers into their homes, and their bedrooms." Darla responded.

"Oh, well Lindsay and Spike are still out. And everyone else is already asleep. I'll let them know if they wake up that you have something for them, but I think they want to sleep." Angel walked to the kitchen, drank a glass of orange juice and headed back upstairs. Lindsay and Spike walked back into the house, and Giles made sure all of the doors were locked. Darla and Vlad were on an air mattress in the living room, and Giles and Joyce made sure they were comfortable before heading to bed.


	5. UPDATE!

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. You have no idea how much I've wanted to update my stories, but so much happened. My computer broke and my boyfriend's computer broke within hours of each other. Don't ask me how, because I honestly have no idea. Then to top it off, being pregnant was taking it's toll on me, I was working 35 hours a week, and being overweight and heavily pregnant, along with a pinched nerve in my spine, well, I was exhausted. Then having my baby, who I must say is AMAZING! She is so beautiful and smart, and her name is Carina, taken from one of my favourite series, The Chronicles of The Necromancer, by Gail Z. Martin. So my baby is now 4.5 months old, and my boyfriend has returned to work (He works in construction so he's off for the winter) So we had some money to spare, went out and had my laptop fixed. So you should expect regular updates from now on, starting, as long as Carina didin't get sick from her cousin Isabella, Monday.


End file.
